The Way I Danced
by cethRAWR
Summary: A little thing For Dean and Lisa. One-shot.


**The way I danced**

**A/N: Not overly sure on the rules for uploading songfics, if I have to remove the lyrics, let me know and I'll do so.**

**A/N2: Not sure where this came from. Apologies if Lisa is off, it's my first time writing her.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: Neither the characters or the song/lyrics "Careless whisper" (Either George Michael, Seether, or any other version of the song) belongs to me, unfortunately.**

"So, are you sitting all night lookin', or are you gonna ask a girl to dance?" Dean looked up at the brunette in front of him, her lips turned up in flirtatious smirk. He let out a quiet chuckle, and shook his head. "Sorry, I don't dance. Buy you a drink though?"

_He looked around the room, feeling more than a little out of place. But he was here because Lisa had asked him. It was a party thrown by her little sister, a birthday or something... He didn't really know. He'd spoken to a few of the other guests, and then settled himself in a corner to wait for Lisa to finish catching up with people._

_He was happy enough to sit in the corner of the room in the dim lighting, blending into the background and not draw attention to himself. The only trouble was, this also meant he had time to think, which never ended well. He stood, ready to go get himself another drink due to lack of anything else to do, when Lisa's amused tone perked up behind him. "You bored enough to consider a dance yet, Dean?"_

_He smiled a little, shaking his head. "I don't-"_

_"Dance, Yeah, I guessed that would be your answer." She grinned, a touch mischievously, at him. "That's why I waited until I knew you'd be really bored. C'mon, just one." She grabbed his hand, and tugged him towards the floor._

Two drinks later, and he realised he hadn't actually heard a word the brunette (that he can't even remember the name of) said, lost in old memories. Memories he really had no business poking, seeing as that wasn't his life anymore. Hell, it never should have been his life in the first place.

_As Lisa wrapped her arms around the back of Dean's neck, a guitar and drum started. Seether's cover of "Careless Whisper" started up in the background. He must have looked as out of his element as he felt, because she gave him a small smile. "It's not that hard. Not like you have to pull a Patrick Swayze or anything."_

_Dean chuckles in her ear. "I'm going to assume you mean 'Dirty Dancing' and not 'Ghost'."_

_She smirks back and replies "For someone who claims to hate chick-flicks, I'm just pointing out which films you just said there." Dean nudges her in response, and she laughs. "I mean-"_

"Hello?" Okay, she definitely sounds irritated. Dean has to wonder just how long he's been spaced out for.  
>"Sorry. I got distracted."<br>"I could tell." Okay, skipped past annoyed and headed straight into pissed off. "What the hell were you thinking about that was that important?"

_After they finished gently teasing each other, Dean realised they were actually dancing. No, it wasn't swayze by a long shot, but she'd distracted him, and got them both swaying in time to the rock version of George Michael's classic. He looked down at her, a little surprised. the question must have been clear in his face, because she smiled knowingly. "Told you it wasn't that hard."_

_He let her lead their bodies through the melody. __'__Tonight the music seems so loud__ I wish that we could lose this crowd' __drifts to them, and Lisa - who'd been fairly quiet since the teasing stopped, looked up at him. "Do you think..."_

_'Maybe it's better this way'_

_"What?"_

_'__We've hurt each other with the things we want to say'_

_"...Never mind. This probably isn't the right place to ask."_

_'__We could have been so good together'_

_"Is this about... us?" Dean's mind starts racing a mile a minute, trying to figure out what he's done wrong, how he's messed this up. He's not exactly been in the right place for a relationship, but he's been giving it all he has. Because he promised Sam. Because... it's easier to live, living for someone, even if it's not the __**right**__ someone._

_'__We could have lived this dance forever'_

_"No. Well, kind of, I guess? But not really. I just... are you happy?"_

_'Now who's going to dance with me'_

_"I'm fine."_

_"No, Dean, that wasn't what I asked. Are you happy?" She pulls away from him to look at him properly as she asks questions to which it feels like he doesn't have the answer. "...Will you ever be happy?"_

_He doesn't answer immediately. He doesn't honestly know. A hand runs though his hair. "Maybe? I... don't know. 'M sorry. But I'll get better. I'm getting better."_

_'__Please stay'_

_She gives him a soft smile, and strokes a shaved cheek. "That's good. I guess it's the most I can ask for right now, huh?" _

_She moves close again, dancing the the rest of the song, hoping that it won't end in bitter goodbyes and loneliness. Glad that he was here for now, heart jumping in happiness a little that he was getting better by his own admission, and praying that he'd be able to find some of the happiness, that was ripped away by Sam's 'leaving', once more._

He watched her stand up and walk away, obviously marking him as a hopeless case. He didn't mind. He downed the last of the drink he'd had for himself, and left the table. It didn't matter anyway. She was just a nameless, faceless babe in a long line of many. Difference was he'd pissed her off before hopping into bed with her, rather than after she woke up by not being there.

It didn't matter anyway.  
>She wanted to dance.<br>She liked to dance.  
>Dean Winchester doesn't.<br>He's never gonna dance again.

Not the way he danced with _her_.

**Thanks for stopping in :)**


End file.
